This invention relates to a device that includes a semiconductor chip having a plurality of electrodes on one of its surfaces and a method of assembling thereof.
Power semiconductor chips may have a plurality of electrodes on one surface. Power semiconductor chips are suitable, for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages. Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be configured as power transistors, power diodes or IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors).